Panda Village (Kung Fu Panda 3)
:This article is about the village featured in ''Kung Fu Panda 3. You may be searching for the old panda village seen in Kung Fu Panda 2.'' Panda hideout "The 8th Wonder of the World"Referred to as such by via news and social media. | Type = Village | Location = Glacier in China | Residents = The panda villagers | Visitors = Oogway Kai Po Mr. Ping Tigress Kai's jombies | Films = Kung Fu Panda 2 (briefly) Kung Fu Panda 3 | Shorts = Panda Paws | Series = Kung Fu Panda: The Paws of Destiny (upcoming) | Books = The Art of Kung Fu Panda 3 | First appearance = Kung Fu Panda 2 }} Panda Village (also referred to as the panda hideout) is a hidden village populated entirely by giant pandas, serving as both the ancestral home of its original panda residents, as well as a sanctuary to the survivors of the destruction of the panda village near Gongmen City. It was first featured as the main setting in Kung Fu Panda 3, where resident Li brings his long-lost son Po to the village to reintroduce him to his panda heritage. The village is a community built on the grounds of a geothermal spring surrounded by a towering barrier of mountains amidst a glacier. The village itself is made up of paddy fields, farmhouses, and various green plants and water features. Description '' concept art of the village]] Panda Village sits on a rocky, snowy peak high in the mountains of China. As there are no stairs up to it, a makeshift elevator is used to transport visitors to the village proper, which in contrast to its snowy clime is lush and green. Homes and buildings are situated on other peaks and accessed by rope bridges, as well as on solid ground in the village proper. Notable locations * Li's hut * Mei Mei's hut * Kitchen hut (formerly the Apothecary Hut) * Hot springs * Training grounds * Peach Grove * Frozen waterfall Residents * Li * Mei Mei * Bao * Lei Lei * Grandma Panda * Dim * Sum * Big Fun * Hom-Lee * Meng Meng * Shuai Shuai * Ku Ku * Mi * Ming * Peony * Yoo * Others unnamed History Early ancestry healing Oogway with chi]] Five hundred years prior to the events in Kung Fu Panda 3, Kai stumbled upon the village while carrying his wounded comrade Oogway. The village's panda residents used their knowledge of chi to heal Oogway, and then later shared their techniques with him, teaching him how to give chi to stimulate life. Kai, however, discovered that chi could also be taken and began to use it against the pandas, forcing Oogway to act by banishing him to the Spirit Realm. As generations passed, the pandas lost all their knowledge of chi, instead turning to an idyllic lifestyle where they have forgotten their heritage. During that time, approximately twenty years prior to Kung Fu Panda 3, the survivors of the massacred panda village featured in Kung Fu Panda 2 arrived at Panda VillageRevealed by Kung Fu Panda 3 production designer Raymond Zibach in film concept art on ArtStation.com. to join the residents in making a new home for themselves. In Kung Fu Panda 2 's father Li in the village]] This village is briefly seen at the end of the film, where many other giant pandas currently live. Among the pandas was Po's biological father, who by Oogway's doing became aware of Po's existence at the end of the film and proclaimed, "My son is alive." He then looked out to gaze on his village with hope, catching the attention of the other pandas below. In Panda Paws Coming soon! In Kung Fu Panda 3 swimming with the village's residents]] Po's father, Li Shan, arrives at the Valley of Peace after receiving a "message from the universe" informing him of Po's continued existence. After the threat posed by Kai became known and the Kung fu masters learned of the ancient Pandas' Chi techniques, Li Shan offered to teach them to Po after taking him back to the village, though in reality he didn't know them and was only trying to keep Po safe. However, Po was left unaware of this for some days, and instead enjoyed meeting the other Pandas along with Mr. Ping, his adopted father. Tigress later arrived with news of Kai's approach and defeat of the other masters, and after learning of Li's falsehood Po resolved to face Kai and defeat him using the Wuxi Finger Hold. However, given Kai's army of Jombies, it became obvious that he would need help, and the Pandas volunteered themselves for Po's training. Using their natural skills, the Pandas fought against Kai's Jombies, distracting Kai while Po snuck up on him. Unfortunately, his attack failed, and he was forced to use the Wuxi Finger Hold on himself in order to take Kai back into the Spirit Realm. The villagers, Ping, and Tigress, moved by Po's sacrifice, unlocked the secrets of Chi within themselves and used it to help Po unlock his own mastery of the mystic energy, allowing him to defeat Kai. He was then able to return to the Physical Realm and the village. In The Paws of Destiny Coming soon! Trivia * The village and its residents was largely influenced by the filmmakers' 10-day trip to , where they visited the Panda Breeding Research Center, as well as , a renowned Taoist mountain full of mist and rustic architecture. In paying tribute, the filmmakers added in the mountain's name to a rock in one of the final shots in Kung Fu Panda 2. * The village's landscape drew inspiration from the idea of a , where the residents are hidden away from the world. * There are almost 30 variants of pandas amongst the village's residents, between both children and adults. Gallery Screencaps Panda-celebration.png| Panda-village-attacked.png| Po-teaches-the-pandas.png| Pandas-&-mr.ping-worried.png| Lei-lei.png| Old-lady-panda.png| View more... Promos KFP3-teaser-3days.png|''Kung Fu Panda 3'' trailer countdown promo KFP3-international-poster.jpg|International Kung Fu Panda 3 teaser poster KFP3-teaser-wide.jpg|Variation of the teaser poster for the UK KFP3-china-poster.jpg|Variation of the teaser poster for China Kung Fu Panda 3 Teaser Poster Korea.jpg|''Kung Fu Panda 3'' teaser poster for Korea View more... Concept art PandaHideout.jpg|''Kung Fu Panda 2'' concept art of the village by Raymond Zibach Panda-village-visdev.jpg|Visual development by Simon Rodgers KFP3-hideout-concept1.jpg|Early concept art by Max Boas KFP3-hideout-concept5.jpg|Early concept art by Max Boas KFP3-hideout-concept3.jpg|Early concept art by Max Boas KFP3-conceptart-1.jpg|Concept art by Chris Brock KFP3-conceptart-2.jpg|Concept art by Max Boas Panda-village-concept.jpg|Concept art by Max Boas Panda-village-concept2.jpg|Concept art by Max Boas Panda-village-concept3.jpg|Concept art by Max Boas Panda-village-concept4.jpg|Concept art by Max Boas Waterfall-concept.jpg|Concept art by Max Boas Panda-village-concept6.jpg|Early concept art by Arthur Fong Panda-village-concept7.jpg|Early concept art by Arthur Fong Panda-village-concept8.jpg|Early concept art by Arthur Fong Panda-village-concept9.jpg|Early concept art by Arthur Fong View more... Videos KFP3 Concept Art Cinemagraphs|Cinemagraphs of the village in Kung Fu Panda 3 Kung Fu Panda 3 Official Trailer 2|The village featured in the second international Kung Fu Panda 3 trailer Kung Fu Panda 3 Chinese Trailer 2|The village featured in the second Chinese Kung Fu Panda 3 trailer Secret Panda Village Revealed KUNG FU PANDA 3|The village featured in a Kung Fu Panda 3 clip View more... References Category:Locations Category:Film Locations Category:Shorts Locations Category:TV Series Locations Category:Villages